Evanescence
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: Some moments die, and some last forever. Slash, J/E, 30kisses
1. My Immortal

**A/N:** Each and every one of these one-shots are rooted in the _Poison_ universe. So I suggest that you all go and read _Poison_ so that you understand completely what's going on and so I don't have to answer any stupid questions in reviews.  
These are all done for my claim of Edward/Jasper at 30kisses on LiveJournal and are all going to be less than five hundred words in length; I have another claim, which I'll post once I've gotten some more work done on it.  
**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Prompt: **#16 - invincible; unrivaled  
**Words:** 188 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**My Immortal**

Until I'd met Edward Swan, I'd never met anyone so invincible; well, from a mortal standpoint. And never someone so unrivaled in beauty. I feel a little inadequate around him; around his family.

His entire family is beautiful; like they'd all just stepped off a runaway. Especially Rosalie.

But back on topic... Edward's my defender; my invincible protector. And also the unrivaled master of my heart. Even I know how cheesy that sounds, but it's still the absolute truth, I'm such a hopeless romantic I guess.

It's not just that. Everything he does he's perfect at; no one can challenge him, it's kind of unfair. He's brilliant, handsome, musical, and can read minds; how much more perfect can you get than that? Oh, and did I mention he's a great kisser? No? Well, I am now. Even though they're mostly just chaste presses of lips, and even though I have kissed someone else before, this is different; it's so much more. It's like... words fail me; there's nothing I can think of that describes it.

I just wish that each kiss didn't have to feel like our last.

**FIN.**


	2. Whisper

**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Prompt: **#24 - goodnight  
**Words:** 345 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**Whisper**

Okay, so I would often get in trouble with Edward when I waited up for him to get home from a hunting trip; but I wanted to be awake when he got back. Whether I was spending the night at the Swans or at home, it was a ritual.

I'd curl up on the couch with a mug of coffee and turn on the TV. At home I would catch a late movie, and when I went to his house I'd bring some movies from Esme's huge collection of musicals and book adaptions.

Tonight I'd brought a 1979 adaption of _Dracula_ and the 1989 version of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Settling myself in a corner of the couch, I threw a blanket over my legs before curling up to enjoy the movies. I managed to get through _Dracula_ and had just started _Phantom_ when Edward snuck up behind me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

I jumped at the same time la Carlotta discovered Buquet's body in her closet, "Edward!"

He frowned at the TV, "What are you watching?"

"An old version of _The Phantom of the Opera_."

Edward slid onto the couch beside me, "This one I haven't seen. Have you seen the original 1925 one?"

I shook my head, "No, but I'll see if Esme has it in her collection."

Pulling me into his lap, my back against his cold, hard chest, Edward whispered into my ear, "After this you're going to bed; you need sleep."

I nodded, suddenly realizing how tired I was. Curling up closer to Edward, I let out a content sigh. Despite the fact that it was more of a slasher movie than a musical, I was strangely relaxed. Maybe it was because I was tired, or maybe it was because Edward was holding my so protectively; or maybe it was Edward's breath kissing my ear.

I felt safe.

At some time near the end of the film, I must've fallen asleep because all I could dimly remember was Edward whispering a goodnight to his family and to me.

**FIN.**


	3. Missing

**A/N:** Edward's POV  
**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Prompt: **#4 - our distance and that person  
**Words:** 234 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**Missing**

Stepping away from the mangled and drained corpse of the mountain lion, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. It was a pointless gesture as my sleeves were soaked with blood.

Now that I was full, I let my thoughts wander back to Jasper. I wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking. Was he safe? I sighed, being away from him only made my awareness of how I felt for him. Dimly, I wondered what he'd say if he saw me right now; covered in blood, even if it wasn't my own.

"Thinking about him?" Alice danced over to me when I rejoined the others. "You should clean up before you go see Jasper. He'll fret over you otherwise, he's still very much human."

She'd had a vision of what I had thought about earlier. Jasper _would_ worry over me, no matter how many times I told him that I was fine. He'd eventually stop his fretting, but he'd always still wory about me, no matter how many times I told him not to.

I didn't like being away from him, I missed him. The greater the distance, the larger the hole in my cold, unbeating heart grows. I love him so much; he's the center of my universe, the very reason for my existence.

Every moment, every touch, every look, every kiss; he is my everything.

Without him, everything is missing.

**FIN.**


	4. Taking Over Me

**A/N:** Edward's POV.  
**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Prompt: **#6 - the space between dream and reality  
**Words:** 191 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**Taking Over Me**

"Edward..."

"Mmm...?"

All Jasper did was roll over, snuggle closer, and wrap his arms around me. I could hear his calm heartbeat and even breathing. He was asleep.

I felt a lazy smile tug at the corners of my lips; he was sleep-talking again.

"... Edward..." His expression tightened and he frowned. A nightmare maybe? His breath ghosted across my collarbone at even intervals. I wondered what he was dreaming about. It seemed like my existence had been in darkness, and now my existence had a brilliant new light to it; a new meaning, a new purpose. It was a little scary.

It was scary how quickly his existence was taking over me.

He shifted a little again, whispering my name. I smiled, wrapping him up in my arms and bring him closer; dropping a light kiss onto the top of his head. Jasper relaxed against me; I suppose he wasn't lying when he said he felt safe with me; even though I thought otherwise.

I sighed into his hair, "I'm so afraid of losing you. Believe me when I say I love you."

And somehow, I know he heard me.

**FIN.**


	5. Imaginary

**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Prompt: **#26 - if only I could make you mine  
**Words:** 352 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**Imaginary**

Screw society!

This is the twenty-first century! Why do people have such a problem with two people of the same gender wanting to get married! I wasn't too keen on the idea; but I thought that it would mean a lot to Edward.

Plus, I guess I'd feel better if he was mine officially, if he belonged to me in every human way and I wanted to belong to him in the same way.

Grr! IT JUST WASN'T FAIR!

It had been years since I'd last thrown a tantrum, but I seriously felt like having one right then. But instead I climbed onto the bed, curled up, and cried at the unfair situation that I'd found myself in. Lately, I seemed to find myself in impossible or strange situations, but it was this one that hurt the most.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that, but Edward eventually was there pulling me into his arms. I looked up at him wordlessly, and he frowned. Before I could offer any explanation, he leaned down and brushed his lips along the corner of my eyes one at a time. Each one closed on reflex as he did so, and then my eyes widened in surprise.

When he pulled back, I stared at him before breaking down completely; too much to feel, and his tenderness... the way he treated me... I buried my head in his shoulder and tried to imagine that it was enough. Edward said nothing, he just held me, offering what comfort he could with his presence and cold arms. He held me until I couldn't cry anymore; when my eyes were dried up and listless. I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, I thought I'd dreamed up the whole thing until I felt my eyes were sore and crusty from the weeping. So, not a dream; and still no solution to that overwhelming feeling in my chest that I couldn't find a name for. But this time I held back my tears, I wouldn't cry about things I couldn't change.

It was time to play pretend.

**FIN.**


	6. The Only One

**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Prompt: **#8 - our own world  
**Words:** 135 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**The Only One**

Edward's the only one who I could see myself being with forever. When I'm with him, I have a tendency to forget everyone else around; it's like we're in our own world. Like a little slice of heaven.

I find that amusing even though I shouldn't. Because in our world, when it's just the two of us, he refers to me as his angel; his savior. I'm the one who pulled him out of the darkness of his self-inflicted purgatory and out into the world. He says that he doesn't deserve me.

What a lie.

I'm the one who didn't deserve him. I knew that, and it would take quite a lot to convince me otherwise.But in our own world, whenever he kisses me, I can believe that I'm the only one for him.

**FIN.**


	7. Bring Me to Life

**A/N:** Edward's POV.  
**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Prompt: **#12 - in a good mood  
**Words:** 169 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**Bring Me to Life**

Jasper frowned and bit his lip, glaring at the math problem that he couldn't solve. I smiled, watching as he erased his work for the fifth time in under a half hour. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but Jasper sometimes looked adorable when was frustrated; especially with math.

In a dark tone, he muttered, "... why are you in such a good mood?" He gave me a grumpy glare, lips in the tiniest of pouts. Definitely cute.

"Here allow me," I reached over, laying my hand over his hand and pencil. Immediately, warmth flowed into my hand from the contact. His face flushed and he relaxed, allowing me to solve it for him. Jasper seemed embarrassed but pleased at the contact and help. I smiled at him when it was done, and he returned the smile tentatively, "I hope this makes you feel better."

He leaned back, expectant look on his face; my smile grew and I kissed him gently. Jasper gave a content smile, "That helps too."

**FIN.**


	8. Eternal

**Prompt:** #15 - perfect blue  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series (_Poison_ verse)  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Words:** 164 words  
**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me. _Poison_ and most ideas concerned to it, are mine, however.  
**Notes:** Edward's POV

**Eternal**

He's got such lovely blue eyes. They're deep and perfect; like the sky or ocean at the height of summer. That eternal shade of royal blue that you see in the ocean that reminds you of everything that the ocean had seen in its long lasting life. It reminds you that its wiser then we are; then we can ever be.

I see that, sometimes, in Jasper's eyes; a wisdom beyond his age. It's in his deep, royal blue eyes that seem to reflect some unseen revelation or knowledge that I don't know yet; or stays unknown. Sometimes it's unnerving, and other times, it's almost perfect for him.

Jasper's not... well, he's not the most forward person I've met. He's shy and hates attention, which he's been at the height of since he crashed into my life here in Forks, Washington; but he still loves me.

Loves to kiss me, loves to hold me, comfort me.

I can see it all in the perfect blue of his eyes.

**FIN.**


	9. Lacrymosa

**A/N:** Edward's POV, events from eighth chapter of _Poison_.  
**Title:** Lacrymosa  
**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series (_Poison_ verse)  
**Theme:** #21 - violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  
**Words:** 263 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**Lacrymosa**

The anger takes over. It's like all I can see is red.

I want to rip, to kill, to destroy. No one touches what is mine, not with a violent touch, not with the intent to pillage it of its wonders that I wish to seek out with slower more loving touches. The urge to simply kill nearly overtook me then, right at the moment.

He's mine. I don't care about much else, except his safety, that he remains untouched unless he wants the touch. No I will not allow anyone to touch him with the intent of ruining him. Those men who dared to attempt to violate him right there in that dark alley... I would have slain them right there, with no thought. I would have slain them in cold blood.

As long as he was safe.

But yet, I could not bring myself to do it. The way that just his body posture spoke volumes. I just wanted to take him into my arms, wrap him up in them and never let him go; keep him safe and locked away from the world. I didn't pursue violence, instead, I took him into my arms, embracing him tightly; not willing to let go. I tried so hard to express my feelings, to put them into words.

Eventually, I gave up on that. Instead, I just simply kissed him. It made it so much easier to express the feelings I felt for them, leaving them unsaid for the time being. But I knew that I wasn't alone in this.

He even said it.

He loved me.

Despite what I am.

**FIN.**


	10. Exodus

**A/N:** Jasper's POV.  
**Title:** Exodus  
**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series (_Poison_ verse)  
**Theme:** #25 - fence  
**Words:** 205 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**Exodus**

When I'd first met him, it was like he'd put a fence between us. And not just any fence, a solid glass fence that separated him completely from me; that separated me from his heart. He wanted to keep me out, so he kept that fence up as best he could.

It took all of my best efforts, and a few near-death experiences, to break through and launch me over. But I can still feel the vestiges of it, the small fragments that he keeps about himself in a vain attempt to keep some distance between us.

An effort to keep me safe, is what he says. That I'm not completely safe with him if the fence is completely gone, but there's a tiny part of me that says that's not true. I want more. I don't want there to be any barriers between us. The barriers hurt.

They cut me deep, leaving long, unseen gashes across my heart that won't close without him.

But, with every touch, every kiss, I break down a little more of that fence between us. I know it's only a matter of time until there's no fence between us and neither of us can hide from the other.

It's only a matter of time.

**FIN.**


	11. Where Will You Go

**A/N:** Jasper's POV.  
**Title:** Where Will You Go  
**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series (_Poison_ verse)  
**Theme:** #2 - news; letter  
**Words:** 141 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**Where Will You Go**

Edward leaves me, and I hate it.

It's only temporary, I know that, and it's a necessity. Not only to keep me safe but it's also fundamental to his very survival; and I can't begrudge him that. Still, it's always horribly lonely when he leaves. But he leaves me something, a way for me to be sure that I know that his heart is always with me, no matter where he is.

He leaves me little notes, letters.

'_Stay safe._'

'_Take good care of yourself, I'm leaving my heart with you._' And it doesn't matter to me what he writes, whether it's the simplest of letters or a confession of his love, it's the same to me and the words remain burned into my memory. I hold them with me at all times.

It's the thought that counts.

'_Remind me to kiss you when I get home._'

**FIN.**


	12. Understanding

**A/N:** Jasper's POV.  
**Title:** Understanding  
**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series (_Poison_ verse)  
**Theme:** #20 - the road home  
**Words:** 261 words**  
Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**Understanding**

I've been told before that "home is where the heart is", and I remember thinking that it was a horribly cheesy thing to say that didn't have any real value. Just some stupid sentiment fabricated somewhere to sell greeting cards or stupid home accessories. Just a marketing scheme.

Often times, I'm proven wrong. Well, now at least. A lot of things that I used to hold true have changed. I owe it all to Edward. Just him, because he loves me, keeps me safe.

He's changed my perspective on a lot of things, and this is just one of them. I've learned, now, that the road home is often one rife with peril and heartbreak; it's not a simple place to find. Paths twist and turn, sometimes leading to nowhere in particular; and other times they lead to where something remarkable and life-changing lurks.

Home is like that. It's a fragile place but it's somewhere where you feel warm, loved. It's where your heart is, where everything that matters so deeply to you is. Edward's there for me; wherever home is, that's where he is. I'll follow him, no matter how twisted the path gets, no matter how dangerous.

That's how important he is to me.

Edward's my everything, and I wish there was a better way for me to tell him, not through words; words can be easily miscommunicated. So I try through other means; I try to convey that to him through every kiss we share, every touch, anything that I can.

The road home may be long, but I'm willing to brave it's trials.

**FIN.**


	13. Hello

**A/N:** Edward's POV.  
**Title:** Hello  
**Pairing:** Edward Swan x Jasper Whitlock  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series (_Poison_ verse)  
**Theme:** #23 - candy  
**Words:** 168 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**Hello**

He's adorable, it's really that simple. Jasper likes this weird Japanese sweet thing, I believe that it's called pocky. I don't quite know what category it fits into, but I believe that it is a form of a candy. Until I know better, then that's simply what I'll refer to it as; makes things much simpler.

But that's beside the point, what is important here is how adorable he looks when he eats it.

Unlike others (well, the few others who I have seen eating this), he savors it; leaving it sticking out of his mouth as he lets the yoghurt, or whatever it is, melt off. It makes for quite the adorable sight. I should know; I watch him eat the stuff all the time. It leaves a rather sweet taste lingering in my mouth after I kiss him.

The most cute thing about it, however, is the way that he shifts it around when he's trying to concentrate; almost like he forgets it's there.

Really, he's just fascinating to watch.

**FIN.**


	14. You

**A/N:** A sort of exercise in dialogue.  
**Title:** You  
**Fandom: **_Twilight_ series (_Poison_ verse)  
**Theme:** #28 - Wada Calcium CD3  
**Words:** 135 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I only borrow them for this non-profit work. I get practically NOTHING out of doing this except my own enjoyment and hopefully that of others. _Poison_ and most ideas in it, are semi-mine, though.

**You**

"What is it?"

"I don't know, Esme brought it back from her trip with Renée to Toronto. I have no idea what she was thinking when she bought this, I can't read what it says."

"Here, let me see."

"... well? What does it say?"

"Hm, I'm not too sure. My Japanese is rather rusty, but I _**believe**_ that it's some sort of calcium supplement."

"Do you think that Renée knew?"

"I find that hard to believe, Renée doesn't read or understand Japanese at all, and I only know a little."

"That's helpful..."

"I didn't think that I'd ever actually have to know how to speak it."

"... start learning - and what was that for?"

"I just felt like it. Is there some unwritten rule that says I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend when he's looking absolutely adorable when he's a little upset?"

**FIN.**


	15. The Last Song I'm Wasting on You

**A/N:** Jasper's point of view.  
**Title:** The Last Song I'm Wasting on You  
**Pairing:** Edward/Swan  
**Theme:** #7 - superstar  
**Words:** 261 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Muses decided that this needs to be finished.

**The Last Song I'm Wasting on You**

Sitting on the couch that had, at some point, been added into the main room near the piano of the Swan residence, I listened as Edward started to play. It wasn't the first time that I'd heard Edward play, and I doubted that it would ever be the last.

I'd heard several renowned pianists who were, in a way, superstars of the classical piano world, but none of them compared to Edward. Although, that might have had something to do with him being a vampire, and thus having much faster reflexes and dexterity.

He could play the most complicated pieces of music on a first or second try; he could process notes, dynamics, and rhythms much faster then I could ever hope to be able to accomplish, short of becoming one of the undead like him. Which, if you're wondering, wasn't something that sat very well with him.

But seriously, if Edward ever wanted to go professional I'd support him fully. Edward's like a superstar when it comes down to music, at least with the piano; I've never seen him pick up another instrument before.

His fingers were moving slower then usual across the keys, but the song I recognized. It was the exact same one that he had played the first time that I'd come to his home. There was a swell of something in my chest that I could name and I smiled at him from where I was leaning over the back of the couch.

Edward's eyes were closed, but I saw the corners of his lips perk up.

_You're my own personal superstar._

**FIN.**


	16. Know Why the Nightingale Sings

**A/N:** Jasper's point of view.  
**Pairing:** Edward/Swan  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series (_Poison_ universe)  
**Theme:** #22 - cradle  
**Words:** 185 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Muses decided that this needs to be finished.

**Know Why the Nightingale Sings**

I wasn't sure when I'd stopped paying attention to the movie, but I really didn't care. The movie wasn't at all entertaining and I was much more interested in curling up next to Edward. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his side as he pressed his lips to my temple.

Smiling, I at least **_tried_** to pay attention to the movie; because it was sort of required of me. I really found myself disliking those required movies that teachers ordered you to watch because they had some sort of relevance to whatever it was that you were studying in school.

This one I'd seen way back in grade ten, and I was still wondering why we had to watch it now in grade eleven; but then I had to remind myself that the education systems here and in Canada were different, with completely different curriculums. But still, I didn't like having to watch _Romeo and Juliet_ again. After awhile, it starts to bore you.

But I didn't care about the movie that I wasn't paying attention too because I was too busy cuddling up with Edward.

**FIN.**


	17. ash like snow

**Notes:** Jasper's POV, cross-dressing.  
**Title:** ash like snow  
**Pairing:** Edward/Swan  
**Theme:** #11 - gardenia  
**Words:** 574 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Muses decided that this needs to be finished.

**ash like snow**

I took one look at the blue and white gothic dress that Alice was holding out to me with one of those looks that oddly reminded me of a kicked puppy, and then stared at her in shock.

"And what do you expect me to do with that?"

She smiled back at me, "Wear it of course. Renée's got an opening in a few weeks, and she wants to feature you and Edward in it. Photography this time."

"... why me? And why... **_that_**?" I eyed the dress carefully, noticing that in her other hand, Alice was holding a pair of very high white stockings with white lace details at the tops with blue ribbons. All in all, it looked rather fancy.

Giggling, Alice replied with, "You can blame the Japanese for it, Renée was looking for something to inspire her, and she found a scene in Japan that inspired her. Have you heard of visual kei?" I nodded. "Well, that's what gave her this idea. I think it was a group called Versailles that she got the idea from; you'll make such a cute little gothic lolita."

I sighed, and wished that I had more of a backbone, because it only took Alice a few more minutes to talk me into doing the entire thing. When she led me upstairs, I caught sight of Renée rushing about in her small studio on the main floor; in her arms were these huge bouquets and vases of gardenias.

Alive took about two hours to completely give me a make-over; it was almost impossible after she was done for anyone to actually realize that I was actually a male underneath it all. Of course she didn't shove anything down the front of the dress, which meant that there were no curves there at all, which was one clear indicator of my gender. Luckily, though, the dress probably would have flattened any girl's chest down, so I hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable.

When I finally tottered down the stairs (I barely managed to stay upright), I was immediately rushed into Renée's studio and straight into Edward.

He smiled when I nearly fell on my face when I nearly tripped over my own two feet; I couldn't balance all that well in the shoes Alice had practically bullied me into wearing. Edward kissed my forehead and steadied me; he was practically holding me up, I blushed.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to stay in the hellish dress for more then just that evening. Renée works freakishly fast; but I think that anyone would, if they were a vampire like she was.

I didn't get out completely unscathed. There was that really embarrassing part where Edward actually got down on one knee for one shot which Renée wanted, and he actually said, "My fair love, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Renée and Edward nearly burst out laughing at my reaction; I turned bright red and my eyes were wide. Horrible.

Of course, after the whole thing was over and I was back into my now regular clothes and out of all the make-up and the wig that Alice had worked so hard to perfect, Edward had to come up with one of the large bouquets of gardenias that Renée had used in the shoot.

He handed it to me, "For you." And promptly tucked one behind my ear; I blushed. "It goes beautifully with your skin," was his explanation when I asked him about it later.

**FIN.**

Alright, for those of you who want a visual of Jasper's gothic lolita dress, I might put a link up in my profile. Depends. :D

Well, I finally finished another. Like it or hate it? Leave a comment.

Twilight.


	18. Sancta Terra

**Notes:** Jasper's point of view.  
**Title:** Sancta Terra  
**Theme:** #3 - jolt!  
**Words:** 186 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine...

**Sancta Terra**

I was half-asleep on the couch when I was jolted awake by the cold feeling of Edward's fingers brushing against my cheek. He smiled down at me, "Tired?"

"I haven't slept properly in the past few days Edward..." Edward's normally protective nature had gone into completely over the top; but I couldn't completely blame him. We both had to be on our guard, I didn't want to hurt Edward, and I knew that putting myself into any danger would hurt him.

This was like a very forceful jolt back to the harsh reality that was our world, both of us didn't know who would come out of this, and who just might die. I wasn't even sure if I'd come out of this human; and I knew precisely what I wanted, but it was something that Edward didn't want to give me.

I want the kiss he could give me that would take my life and give me one like his; that would allow me to join him as one of the undead. What I wanted was his kiss of death.

But he wasn't willing to give that to me.

**FIN.**


	19. The River

**Notes:** Edward's point of view.  
**Title:** The River  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Theme:** #9 - dash  
**Words:** 141 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine..

**The River**

There are times where I start to feel anxious, but I don't think that everyone could understand the strange feelings that I feel when I just have to go back. And it doesn't matter that I may not be completely full during a hunting trip, but when I felt that anxiety for his safety start to wash over me; then I would run, all the way back.

I just had to be sure that he was safe.

Something inside of me just couldn't be sure that he's okay, that something horrible might happen to Jasper the moment I turn away from him. I may be horribly overprotective, but there are dangers out there that he might not even be aware of that could threaten him so easily.

And I couldn't be able to live with myself if anything were ever to happen to him.

**FIN.**


	20. Daybreak's Bell

**Notes:** Another exercise in dialogue.  
**Title:** Daybreak's Bell  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Theme:** #14 - radio-cassette player  
**Words:** 120 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine..

**Daybreak's Bell**

"You actually own one of these? They're kind of ancient now Edward."

"Really now, Jasper, they're hardly that old. In fact, they're nothing compared to how old I am."

"Yeah... but it's a cassette player."

"It's a radio too, and it is still in excellent working condition, so I see no reason to throw it away. Besides, I do have a very large collection of cassette tapes, and the radio is still a very big industry; even today."

"What was it that you wanted to show me?"

"One moment... ah, here we go."

"..."

"Well? What do you think?"

"Mm.. I guess the kiss helps, and it really isn't too bad. Now do I get a better kiss to go with the song?"

"Anything for you my little lamb."

**FIN.**


	21. Dancing Dirt Into the Snow

**Notes:** Edward's point of view.  
**Title:** Dancing Dirt Into the Snow  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series (_Poison_ universe)  
**Theme:** #5 - "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")  
**Words:** 664 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine...

**Dancing Dirt Into the Snow**

I knew that there were a lot of women, and even a few men, would be very envious of either myself or Jasper. This was a fact which I was very proud of, and loved to show him off. My little lamb is shy, and rather self-conscious about the inadequacies he sees in himself when comparing himself to others.

Of course, he knew that he had nothing to worry about, but it didn't stop him from feeling just a little insecure. But Jasper was the only one who I would ever want, vampires are much too set in their ways to change or move on easily. What worried me was that **_he_** would tire of me or move on; I wasn't sure how well I'd be able to deal with that.

"Hey, you know Edward... you and Jasper should have a dance." I looked up, and Jasper looked away, his cheeks a bright red and his heart pounding. But Alice pretended not to notice any of that, instead, she continued to look up at me with innocent expectation.

It was a good idea, actually.

I smiled and nodded to her. Then, turning to Jasper, I gave him an elaborate bow and extended my hand to him, "Would you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?"

If it was at all possible, he turned an even brighter shade of red. He placed his hand in mine despite his dark mutter of, "You know I can't dance."

With a gentle pull and a twirl, we joined Rosalie and Riley on the dance floor. I knew precisely what I was doing from many years of practice, and Alice had insisted on teaching Jasper how to dance so he had a fair idea of what to do. Though it was rather cute to watch him struggle to learn the steps under Alice's strict tutelage. Of course, I wasn't allowed to bring it up because I wasn't supposed to know about it.

The lessons, though, had definitely paid off because he could now easily take my cues and follow through with steps which had been impossible for him before. And he had a certain confidence about him which had been absent before. I was very proud of him. Rosalie definitely had competition now.

His cheeks were still a little pink, but his eyes never left mine. They were almost challenging in their intensity, and I would have him no other way. Jasper's stubborn and passionate fire was what had won me over in the first place. Those soft edges which marked his being human masked that strength in him, after all not everyone has what is needed to fall in love with a vampire.

Even when he spun away from me, his eyes stayed locked with mine and I wondered what he saw. Unlike everyone else, he and Bella were the only two people who I knew of in the world who could completely block me from their minds. It was a curious talent which some of my kind would definitely covet.

"You're thinking too hard again Edward." Jasper's voice snapped me out of the dark path my thoughts were going down. "If it's because I'm a shitty dancer, then we can stop."

Faster then the human eye could follow, I leaned in and brushed my lips over his. My steps didn't falter, but Jasper did stumble a little as I pulled away; it was his almost natural reaction. I hoped that he wouldn't notice that Alice was filming this. Sadly, said vampire decided to have some fun with my human.

"Hey, you know Jasper, you look so cute on film!"

"What - Alice put that way!" His face turned the color of a tomato. Alice grinned and continued to film.

"Nope!"

Jasper growled, "Give me that camera Alice!" Of course, that didn't work either, and Alice giggled before she started backing up towards the stairs, then Jasper broke away from me to chase her and the small camcorder that she held.

I sighed, well, it had been enjoyable while it lasted.

**FIN.**


	22. Kiss of Monochrome

**Notes:** Jasper's point of view.  
**Title:** Kiss of Monochrome  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series (_Poison_ universe)  
**Theme:** #29 - the sound of waves  
**Words:** 495 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine...

**Kiss of Monochrome**

I liked the beach, because it brought back a lot of memories of when I was little and Esme would take me to the beach in La Push. Even Carlisle had taken me to the beach on the rare occasion that he felt like getting out of the house and getting some fresh air. I liked the hours spent running up and down the sandy beach, sand between my toes and enjoying the salty sea air.

Edward seemed enthusiastic about how much I liked spending time on the beach, that he took me there a lot. It was an hour's drive from Forks to Port Angeles, and that was where we spent much of the time.

The people who owned the small restaurants along the beach front there knew us well, and many of them were accepting of our relationship. Of course, there would the odd people who made no effort to disguise that they thought our relationship was wrong. But I chose to ignore them.

Kicking off my shoes, I left them and my socks with Edward, who preferred to wait for me on the boardwalk. I don't think he liked the feel of the sand between his toes like I did.

There were other things that I'd kept with me since I'd been young, and one of those was picking up the shells that I could find and seeing if I could hear the sound of waves in them. Of course, you couldn't get it from just any old shell, it had to be the right ones.

I could feel Edward's eyes boring into my back as I knelt down and went through a small pile of discarded shells that some tourists had probably left there. It took a little digging, but I eventually found the one that I was looking for.

Picking it out of the pile, I dusted the sand off of it, and rinsed it off in the nearby ocean. Enjoying myself, I took some time to just run my fingers through the wet sand.

The sun was setting, and it had painted the ocean in front of me the same color of blood. And I oddly thought it was very pretty, and I just crouched there for a while and watched it.

Straightening up, I went back over to Edward, who smiled at me as I approached. Plunking down beside him on the boardwalk, I smiled back and put the shell to my ear. It was faint, but I could definitely hear the soft noise of the waves. And it brought back a lot of memories, both good and bad. I remembered Carlisle showing me how to listen properly for the sounds, and I remembered Esme showing me which shells were perfect for this.

I felt a cold hand settled over mine, and the shell was pulled away from my ear and Edward pressed it to his own. His lips quirked up in the smallest approximation of a smile, but said nothing.

For a few moments, everything was perfect.

**FIN.**


	23. Believe

**Notes:** Jasper's point of view.  
**Title:** Believe  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series (_Poison_ universe)  
**Theme:** #17 - kHz (kilohertz)  
**Words:** 378 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine...

**Believe**

Little girls like to dream that there's a prince charming out there, while little boys like to pretend to be pirates or cops. I'd never fit into either category, because I'd never really thought about the sort of occupation I idealized, or my dream soul mate. That was something that I'd just never thought about, even though for most of my childhood I'd been left to myself and my imagination had been my only companion.

Emmett had joked all the time that I wouldn't be looking for a princess, but a "knight in shining armor". I'd argued with him over that, but now that it was true... well, in a manner of speaking. Really it was more like something out of a cheesy chick flick or novel, just minus the attractive female lead (that was my role).

In every way, Edward was more than just human. His hearing was so acute that he could hear sounds that I couldn't even dream of ever hearing. Sometimes, he'd complain that things were too loud, even when I found them to be background noise. I knew that he could hear every beat of my heart, every breath. You'd think that I'd have been petrified, scared, but I wasn't.

His hearing was so acute that he could hear some of the softest sounds, and even the whispered mutters from across the cafeteria weren't out of his range. It was amazing, not mention useful.

"What would happen if you kissed me right now?" I asked, curious.

We always had kept our displays of affection to a minimum, just holding hands, nothing like a kiss. And I wondered how everyone would react. Without even needing to look around, I could feel the eyes of many people on us, and I knew that many of them were envious.

Edward smiled, his eyes closed as he concentrated; listening with both his mind and his ears. He didn't say anything, but his smile widened just a little, "It would cause quite a scene. I don't think anyone would be too pleased with you, several are holding out hope that I'll change my mind about you and look to one of them for a relationship."

"Than their pining their hopes on nothing."

"But the rumor mill would be enflamed by my little demonstration of affection."

I laughed.

**FIN.**

I want to finish these before I post the epilogue for Poison, so I'm trying to finish them all in one night. Wish me luck.

Twilight.


	24. If I Never See Your Face Again

**Notes:** Jasper's point of view.  
**Title:** If I Never See Your Face Again  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series; _Poison_ universe  
**Theme: **#27 – overflow  
**Words:** 336 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine.

**If I Never See Your Face Again**

I was starting to understand that nothing was very easy when you were in love with a vampire. Everything's mixed up and so much more intense than if it was just another human being. You don't know if you could die tomorrow, because the world is so much more dangerous for you, being the mortal one in the relationship, and you live with that constant worry that they'll grow tired of you.

That was the one thing that I was more worried about than the death, dying I could deal with, losing Edward was something that I couldn't.

It was the scariest thing ever, because I'd never been in this deep before and I didn't care about that, even though I knew that there was always the possibility that he'd leave me and that it would leave me completely broken.

Edward knew about that, I'd told him a few times that I didn't think that I'd be able to keep going if he ever left me. That was what scared me the most, losing him in any way; I valued him more than my own life and safety.

He still hadn't completely forgiven me for the stupid, as he called it, choice that I'd made in walking right into another vampire's hands and provoking her into trying to kill me. I don't think that he'd ever forget it, because he had told me, many times, that just as much as he meant to me, I meant that much, maybe more, to him.

In the hospital, he'd told me that he was incredibly disappointed in what I'd done. I'd expected him to be angry, but I hadn't thought that I'd actually make it out of that alive, which was why I hadn't been prepared to confront him afterwards.

His cold dismissal hurt just a bit, like his lips that wouldn't touch mine until I forced him too. I was worried, worried that he'd believe me unworthy and would leave me there, cold and alone.

Damaged and broken.

**FIN.**

I know that you're all probably anxiously awaiting an update of _Poison_, and I'm sorry that it's taking so long, but my laptop is dead. This means that I lost everything that was on there, including the mostly finished epilogue; I've had to start over. Plus, I did want to finish these before I posted that, just for the heck of that. I'm almost finished too.

Sorry, and please leave me a review, thanks!

Twilight.


	25. the dropping sky

**Notes:** Edward's point of view.  
**Title:** the dropping sky  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series; _Poison_ universe  
**Theme: **#10 - #10  
**Words:** 257 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine.

**the dropping sky**

The idea of it, I supposed, was reasonable. But having a Hallowe'en dance in the small town of Forks, twenty-one days before the actual event, seemed very stupid to me. October 10. There was nothing special about the day, just another day like all the rest of them.

Of course, Alice took to it like a fly to sweet water, and had already planned out all of our costumes for us. It was a done deal that we were going, much to Jasper's chagrin. He doesn't like dances. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head while he argued with Alice.

"You're not getting me to go." He crossed his arms and glared at Alice, a glare which lost some of its steel when she pulled out her weapon, that being those wide eyes where could make even a blind man cry.

"Please Jasper? I already have the costumes and everything!"

"I said no!"

"Oh come on, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

And so it continued, until after ten different tries, Alice finally managed to dupe him into agreeing to the entire thing. Personally, I didn't care, and would have normally stepped in to stop the argument for Jasper's sake, but Alice painted too clear an image of what she was planning in her head for me to say no.

Jasper sighed, and glared at her, "This is going to be horribly embarrassing, isn't it?"

Alice grinned savagely, "Maybe."

"... I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this."

**FIN.**


	26. Human

**Notes:** Jasper's point of view.  
**Title:** Human  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series; _Poison_ universe  
**Theme: **#18 – "say ahh..."  
**Words:** 312 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine.

**Human**

The scar was ugly, and the edges of it looked ragged. But then again, Bella had ripped Maria away from me, which explained away the rough and cruel appearance of it. I still hated it, I hated that it was there. I knew that human blood, my blood especially, seemed to be like an open invitation for vampires to just open their mouths and chow down.

Maria hadn't even needed an invitation, she'd just taken.

I hadn't liked the idea then, and I liked it even less now. I'd been slow in learning, but from the explanations which I managed to wrench from Alice and Bella was that drinking blood from humans, especially if you didn't kill them, was an intimate thing. Technically, vampires weren't supposed to do it with anyone other than their mates if they were still human; though a lot of them disregarded this. I gathered that some vampires, especially the more sadistic ones, enjoyed playing with their food before killing them.

The idea of the 'kiss of death', was popular in folklore, and I'd found numerous accounts about how the townsfolk would deal with someone afflicted with it. Accounts were often gruesome or cruel; many times the person in question was killed by a stake through the heart, than decapitated and their mouth filled with garlic. Others spoke of how the person was run out of town to fend for themselves in the wilderness. In the worst case scenarios, the person was simply gifted to the vampire.

There were very few accounts of townspeople who attempted to save the victim. It was scary and saddening. Today though, these accounts are dismissed; most people who fall victim to vampires over an extended period of time don't even realize that they're being preyed upon.

I think that most vampires kill quickly because the fun has gone out of the hunt.

**FIN.**


	27. Fields of Hope

**Notes:** Jasper's point of view.  
**Title:** Fields of Hope  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series; _Poison_ universe  
**Theme: **#1 – look over here  
**Words:** 309 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine.

**Fields of Hope**

The few places that I'd been with Esme weren't that exotic. I'd never been off the continent until I was spirited away to England to hide me from a psychotic vampire who was determine to kill me or have me as her pet. That was scary, and not something that I ever wanted to relive.

Sadly, though, since I'd spent much of my time in England either in isolation at Doddington Hall, or in the hospital, I hadn't gotten to see a lot of the sights. I'd always wanted to see London, there was so much history in the city that it could take weeks for me to explore everything to my own satisfaction. Edward had offered to take me back there, once I'd finished high school.

It was something to look forward too. I wanted to see all of it.

"Sometimes, you're just too cute for your own good." Edward ruffled my hair as he slid onto the couch beside me. I had a book on the Tower of London open in my lap that Alice had lent me, I was doing some background reading, and I had a lot of reading to do.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the book; Edward's sudden appearance had made me lose my place in the book. Luckily, I found it quickly enough.

Edward poked my shoulder, and I slapped his hands away, though I couldn't resist when he pressed his cold lips quickly to my cheek. After that, he fell silent and merely read the book from where his head was resting on my shoulder. It felt like dead weight, but then again, Edward wasn't alive so technically he was.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent in comfortable silence, with the both of us reading or watching the TV which was on in the background.

**FIN.**


	28. Kiss From a Rose

**Notes:** Jasper's point of view.  
**Title:**  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series; _Poison_ universe  
**Theme: **#30 - kiss  
**Words:** 281 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine.

**Kiss From a Rose**

The dreams were coming with more frequency now. Not so much dreams as they were nightmares, my mind kept bringing back that disaster with Maria over and over again. I kept feeling that draining of blood as she drank from me. It felt like a violation of my being in every way possible; more than just an invasion of my body, but of my being too.

I hated it, I hated all the feelings that it evoked in me. She made me feel dirty, like I wasn't worthy of anything.

Edward's cold arms wrapped around me, and I felt his lips lightly touch that scar which I kept hidden from everyone under bandages or under a scarf. I didn't want anyone else to see the shame which I was harbouring.

I hadn't even told Edward about how I felt, I kept it secret from him. Edward didn't need to know how I felt about what Maria had done; he had enough to deal with regarding his own emotions about the subject. I couldn't add more worries onto that.

Somehow, it seemed a little stupid; I shouldn't be taking it as seriously as I was. But after everything which Alice and Bella had told me, I was taking it hard. Drinking blood was a very intimate experience, and I'd experienced that firsthand. The fact that she hadn't killed me made it even more so. I was still alive and breathing and I would have to live with the scar which she'd left on my neck.

The kiss of blood, some called it. I thought of it more as a curse, it just hurt me too much to think of it like that.

**FIN.**


	29. Broken Wings

**Notes:** Jasper's point of view.  
**Title:** Broken Wings  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series; _Poison_ universe  
**Theme: **#13 – excessive chain  
**Words:** 270 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine.

**Broken Wings**

Watching them go up against each other in mock combat was intimidating. I'd never seen anything like it; it was too fast for my eyes to follow so it was just all a big blur. But still, it was impressive. I think it was that underlying thought in me which always was whispering in the back of my mind about just how dangerous Edward really was. This reinforced that.

_It would be too easy for him to kill me, if he ever wanted too._ That was what I thought as I watched Edward fight Riley, unleashing lightning fast attack after attack; chaining them together in such complex ways that I couldn't see how Riley could counter them like he did, with the same effortless grace that Edward possessed as he executed them.

It was like Edward in every way, the way he seamlessly moved from one stance and attack to the next; like it all came naturally to him. Though, it probably did, I didn't think that there was anything that he couldn't do.

From everything he'd shown me, or given to me, from the birthday present he'd given me to the nights he'd spent with me, to the kisses we'd shared, all of it was uniquely him and he seemed to have no parallel. Edward just had to be perfect, or near to perfection, because I couldn't see how anyone else could be as good as he was at everything he did.

Even when Rosalie interrupted them, speaking sharply to Riley who only smiled sheepishly in response, while Edward drifted over to me.

"Did you enjoy that little show?"

**FIN.**


	30. The Future of Despair

**Notes:** Edward's point of view.  
**Title:** The Future of Despair  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Fandom:** _Twilight_ series; _Poison_ universe  
**Theme: **#19 – red  
**Words:** 299 words  
**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series isn't mine in any way, and I don't make any money from writing any of this. Although, the plot line this is based on is mine.

**The Future of Despair**

It was the image of seeing him cold and dead beneath me which stalled me the first time. But even I had to recognize how fruitless it was for me to keep trying, not only to keeping him human, but to keep the others from siding with him. It would was... easier if I admitted it, and chose to do it myself. At least this way... I would be able to spare him some pain.

The last thing that I wanted was to cause him pain, and I knew that I would, no matter how gentle or careful I was. He, for whatever reason, desired to be one of us even though he knew of the tortures and horrors which would await him when he made that cross.

I had to admire that courage that bravery, as misplaced as it was in him. Not many people have the strength to make that decision and live with it; much less follow through with it. But I loved him, and that was why I would be willing to change him myself.

Charlie could do it, just like how he'd turned Rosalie and me, but that didn't sit too well with me. I knew he wanted it to be me. Jasper wanted it to be my blood which choked the life from him. It was a sick and twisted thing to do to someone who you loved, and I didn't know if I could live with that choice.

I needed time before I could go through with that, which was why I'd promised him that I would go through with it at a later time.

Jasper needed to see more of life, maybe then he'd change his mind, though I knew deep down that it was just wishful thinking on my part.

**FIN.**


End file.
